


hey baby, when I write, I’m the hero of my shit

by Duckyboos



Series: Profound Meetings [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bookstore Owner Castiel, M/M, Online Friendship, Online Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyboos/pseuds/Duckyboos
Summary: eBay messenger is the new Tinder.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Profound Meetings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820488
Comments: 54
Kudos: 284





	hey baby, when I write, I’m the hero of my shit

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this literally happened to me a couple of weeks back when I was buying plants on eBay. I just had to write it. 
> 
> Next week - assassins!

**_impala67 has sent a question about: combining P &P for item #675869688767_ **

**_New message from: impala67 (170)_ **

Hey,

I’m interested in the Vonnegut and Bukowski. Would you combine the postage if I buy both from you?

Thanks, 

Dean.

***

**_RE: impala67 has sent a question about: combining P &P for item #675869688767_ **

**_New message from: angelofthursday (87)_ **

Hello Dean,

Yes, of course. If you buy the two books then I will refund the $4.00 to your PayPal. 

(If you like the absurdism of Vonnegut and the terrible people Bukowski writes about, then I also highly recommend John Kennedy Toole’s _A Confederacy of Dunces_ ).

Best Wishes,

Castiel.

***

**_New message from: impala67 (170)_ **

Hi Castiel,

Thanks for the recommendation, I bought all three hoping that you would be able to combine for them? 

Dean

***

**_New message from: angelofthursday (87)_ **

Hello Dean,

I have sent the $6.00, I hope you received it. 

Best wishes, 

Castiel.

  
  


***

**_New message from: impala67 (170)_ **

Hi Castiel,

It came through at $4.87, but that’s PayPal taking a fee for some reason??

Dean

***

**_New message from: angelofthursday (87)_ **

Oh no. My apologies, I didn’t know they would take that. I’ll send you through another three dollars. I hope it comes to at least $1.13. Please let me know.

Best wishes,

Castiel.

***

**_New message from: impala67 (170)_ **

That’s really cool of you, man. Thanks :)

It’s come through as $1.75. I’m sure I’ll buy some books from you in the future, so I’ll owe you the 62 cents until then!

Enjoy your weekend and thanks again,

Dean.

***

**_New message from: angelofthursday (87)_ **

Deal :).

You too, Dean.

Castiel.

  
  


***

***

  
  


**_impala67 has sent a question about: combining P &P for item #9647873622976_ **

**_New message from: impala67 (173)_ **

Hey Castiel,

Would you recommend Fante’s _Ask the Dust_ for a Bukowski/Vonnegut fan? Your last recommendation was so spot on that I figured I’d better consult the expert before I went for it.

Dean

  
  


***

**_RE: impala67 has sent a question about: combining P &P for item #9647873622976_ **

**_New message from: angelofthursday (96)_ **

Hello Dean, 

I most certainly would recommend _Ask the Dust_. I believe that Bukowski once described Fante as his ‘God’, so I think that you would enjoy his writing. 

If you want to combine postage again, then might I also recommend anything by William S. Burroughs - though _Naked Lunch_ is probably his most famous. 

Best wishes, 

Castiel.

  
  


***

**_New message from: impala67 (173)_ **

Thanks, Cas! Bought and paid for. Remember that I owe you 62 cents when you’re sending the money back through Paypal.

Dean

***

**_New message from: angelofthursday (96)_ **

Did I get it right?

Castiel.

***

**_New message from: impala67 (173)_ **

I think I owe _you_ 80 cents now.

Dean

***

**_New message from: angelofthursday (96)_ **

I’ll get it next time.

Enjoy your books, Dean.

Best wishes,

Castiel.

  
  


***

***

  
  


**_impala67 has sent a question about: combining P &P for item #1007350380748_ **

**_New message from: impala67 (175)_ **

Hey Cas, 

Where do you stand on Phillip K Dick?

Dean

***

**_RE: impala67 has sent a question about: combining P &P for item #1007350380748_ **

**_New message from: angelofthursday (102)_ **

Hello Dean,

If you enjoy dystopian, semi-autobiographical works about drug use (and judging by your previous purchases I’m assured that you do), then _A Scanner Darkly_ is a must-read.

Best wishes,

Castiel.

***

**_New message from: impala67 (175)_ **

Any others? Gotta combine that postage!

Dean

***

**_New message from: angelofthursday (102)_ **

_The Three Stigmata of Palmer Eldritch_ by Dick is worth reading as well. I think I only have the one copy of that though with several watchers, so if you want it, you’d better act quickly!

Castiel.

***

**_New message from: impala67 (175)_ **

Talk about pressure selling! Bought and paid. Don’t forget - I owe you 80 cents.

Dean

***

**_New message from: angelofthursday (102)_ **

I daren’t even ask if I got it correct this time.

Castiel.

***

**_New message from: impala67 (175)_ **

I still owe you 32 cents, but we’re getting closer!

Dean

***

**_New message from: angelofthursday (102)_ **

This would be so much easier if we lived in the same city. No postage to worry about then.

Best wishes,

Castiel.

  
  


***

  
  


**_New message from: impala67 (175)_ **

You’re telling me! According to your item location thingy on one of your listings, you’re in Pontiac, Illinois? Definitely a shame that you’re not closer - we could’ve started a book club!

Dean

***

**_New message from: angelofthursday (102)_ **

Oh, I meant to change that. I no longer live in Illinois, now I’m in Lawrence, Kansas.

Castiel.

***

**_New message from: impala67 (175)_ **

Holy shit, me too!! I probably shouldn’t be telling you this because I have a Kansas City PO box for a reason, but you seem cool and even if you bludgeon me to death in my sleep now, I’ll at least have read some great books.

Dean

  
  


***

**_New message from: angelofthursday (102)_ **

I still don’t know your actual address. Plus, I have always favored sharp implements when I commit murder :).

Castiel.

  
  


***

**_New message from: impala67 (175)_ **

Funny! 

I just bought _Ham and Rye_ and _Hot Water Music_. Don’t worry about sending me the postage money back. Use it to buy me a coffee instead… You know the little place on Barker Avenue? Meet me there tomorrow at ten? Unless I’m being too forward… Please tell me if I am.

Dean

***

**_New message from: impala67 (175)_ **

Dude, I’m really sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have done that. Can we please just go back to how things were?

***

**_New message from: impala67 (175)_ **

Cas, please message me back, even if it’s to tell me to fuck off.

***

**_New message from: angelofthursday (102)_ **

Sorry for my slow reply, I was just trying to get cover for my store tomorrow morning. All sorted. I’ll see you there tomorrow at 10 :).

Castiel.

***

**_New message from: impala67 (175)_ **

Jesus Christ, Cas. I thought I fucked up. Very happy to know that I didn’t. I’ll definitely be there tomorrow! 

Dean

P.S. What store do you have?

***

**_New message from: angelofthursday (102)_ **

A book store of course; ‘Pulp Fiction’ on Main Street.

See you tomorrow,

Castiel.

***

**_New message from: impala67 (175)_ **

That’s you??? You’re literally the reason I started buying books online! I kept making a fool of myself around you because you’re so fucking hot, dude (please say you’re the one with the blue eyes, sex hair, and sweater vests, otherwise this is about to get super awkward!)

Dean

***

**_New message from: angelofthursday (102)_ **

Sex hair???

***

**_New message from: impala67 (175)_ **

That’s what you choose to focus on? Not my embarrassment or ridiculous crush on you?

***

**_New message from: angelofthursday (102)_ **

If you’re the green-eyed fan of Slaughterhouse-Five that I now suspect you are, then let me assure you that the feeling is entirely mutual ;).

I’ll see you tomorrow, Dean (and now that I won’t have to pay out any postage costs at all, I owe you more than a coffee - dinner perhaps?)

Best wishes,

Castiel.


End file.
